Cruel Devil
by Fucking Ice-cube
Summary: They first met in the year 1348. She had been cloud-watching on her favorite spot at the top of the lush green hills, when he descended upon earth, bearing sickness and death as meeting gifts to humanity. SebastianxOC  Warning:Sad ending,violence to Grell


Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me etc… Story was randomly thought up while I was high on caffeine and on facebook in the middle of the night, so it's not up to my standards yet. But here it is so yeah…please feel free to read and review.

Oh, and this is a Sebastian X OC. Bitter version and sweet versions are both included.

Credits to: Len K-san for allowing me to use her character name. Warning: Violence to Grell Sutcliff.

Cruel Devil

They first met in the year 1348. It had been just an ordinary day then. There were no warnings beforehand, of the huge change that was to befall Earth in just a few minutes. She had been cloud-watching on her favorite spot at the top of the lush green hills, when he descended upon earth, bearing sickness and death as meeting gifts to humanity. It was as though he appeared out of thin air (then again…perhaps he did) - a tall handsome gentleman with hair so dark, it appears to draw light inwards. Every part of him seems to radiate with an otherworldly aura so strong, it appears as though he was surrounded by a deathly glow.

He was dressed impeccably from head to toe in a suit that, from a glance, appeared to have been created even before her times. Though strangely enough, they served to further enhance the ethereal entity's beauty with their subtle elegance. Mesmerizing eyes, the color of deep crimson blood, caught her look of wonder almost immediately.

And perfectly-shaped lips pulled themselves upwards into a barely concealed smirk, causing the human to blush deeply.

That was the first time the demon that was to be known as Sebastian Michaelis in later times came to Earth, bringing with him what was most commonly known as the 'Black Plague'…and the start of their abnormal relationship.

They did not form a contract, but they formed a 'relationship' of sorts. Really, it started out as a matter of convenience. He wanted someone to use as a 'smokescreen' so that he could learn to assimilate…to fit into society. She merely wanted a fake relationship, to get her parents to cancel the arranged marriage she has no intention of going into. It was simply a mutual agreement. No feelings involved.

But it changed. Somewhere along the time they were together, it all changed. She was helpless to the shift in her emotions. He was just…too convincing of an actor. The tenderness in his eyes when they gazed upon her, the warmth of his embrace, the reassuring sense of security he provides, the sweet words that spill from his lips like beads of honey, and the low sultry purr of his voice as he whispers her name…they were all too real. She just couldn't help but fall in love.

And it hurts. Alexandra Kamelot was, by no means, a fool. Two years together with him was more than enough for her to understand this one simple fact: Demons do not love. While they appear human and understand the basics of human emotion, they themselves are not human after all. They do not feel what humans feel. They came to earth only with the intention of satisfying their individual needs, be it for food or personal amusement. They are incapable of emotions. What they have, were only mimicries of emotions they lack. Michaelis, as he was referred to as then, was incapable of truly returning her feelings…be it in the past, the present or the future.

That was the irrevocable truth. And it hurts worse than being crushed under a burning building. But what hurts the most, was when he left. Michaelis left, the day after her eighteenth birthday. Again, there was no warning. Everything was as usual. He'd even baked her a cake. However, when she awoke, he was just…gone.

Left without a trace. Vanished.

Never had there been anyone that has caused her such wretched misery. Days pass by in a flash. Nothing seems interesting. Nothing was worth paying attention to. No amount of comforting offered by her peers could console her. She was numb to the world. Life just wasn't the same anymore without him. Her parents didn't care. Her peers could only offer fake sympathy. They weren't affected by his leaving. They don't understand her pain. All they did was to fill her days with tightly-packed schedules, with invites to balls, and attempt to distract her with tasks. They didn't understand that all she wanted was to rest. To sleep eternally. To no longer hurt.

She got her wish…well partly. It arrived in the form of an extremely muddleheaded shinigami.

July 8 year 1350

Alexandra Kamelot died.

The sky was pouring, and the streets of London were slippery with rain. The carriage was going way too fast. She never got to know what exactly happened next, but what she knew was that the horses suddenly panicked and veered off course…straight into her. There was a massive collision…and before she knew it, she was staring up at the bleak grey sky…unable to move even the littlest of movements. As her vision slowly faded to black, the woman heard someone panicking faintly somewhere nearby.

"Oh no! It's the wrong girl! William's going to kick me in the face again. "

The next time she opened her eyes, she knew that everything is never going to be the same ever again. For starters, she was looking into a pair of extremely unnerving amber eyes that belonged to a man whose face was very very close to her own.

Heart pounding away like a drum, the slender girl emitted an odd sounding squeak and bolted upright, scooting away as far as possible.

"Ah, I see that you are awake then, Mister Kamelot."

The man standing in front of her inclined his head politely, giving his professional-looking glasses a push. With his immaculately combed back hair, his crisp black attire, and the thick leather book in his right hand, the man carried an air of professionalism as well as superiority- two qualities that Alexandra would have admired in a person, if not for the…bizarre circumstances she was in.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

The bewildered girl glanced around wildly at her unfamiliar surroundings.

Then what the man had said finally registered in her mind.

"Mister?"

The man lifted a cool eyebrow at her startled expression, as though not expecting it. Wordlessly, he pointed at the mirror situated in the corner of the…suspicious room.

Alexandra stood on shaky legs, making her way to the mirror. What she saw next rendered her speechless.

Although she still retained her silky black locks, they had been cut short to frame her face. What was glaringly obvious was the change in her features. They looked sharper and more refined, like a male version of herself….and her eyes! They're all wrong! The left eye was a pale purplish white, as was the color of her eyes then. But the right eye was a violent crimson, with pupils slitted like a cat's.

No way…no freaking way…

She turned to face the man, just in time to catch something he had thrown at her.

Clothes, the girl…guy dimly registered the soft material in her…his arms.

The peculiar looking man, as if sensing her perplexation, offered a long suffering sigh.

"Welcome to the Shinigami Society, Miss Alexandra Kamelot. I am William., a member of the society. As such, we do wish to sincerely express our apologies. One of our irresponsible shinigamis, had a…misunderstanding and mistook you for a target."

His eyes narrowed slightly with distaste as he mentioned the particular person.

"As compensation, the society has agreed to offer you a post as a shinigami and reform a new body for you…although I see that there are many…differences from the initial one. You are to get dressed and report for training in ten minutes. As for the culprit of this incident, I assure you, I shall personally **punish** him myself."

William. bowed once, turned on his heels sharply and left the room.

Moments after the silence, a series of bloodcurdling screams were heard.

"No! No! Please! Not the face! Not the face~~~!"


End file.
